Even the Purest Heart can be Infected with Darkness
by RestoringBones
Summary: Emma Swan has now taken the role of the Dark One, as this new role takes a toll on everyone in Storybrooke, Hook is now determined to find a way to get back the woman he loves and finally get rid of the darkness. However, Emma has a bit of light within her since she is the product of true love. As the darkness grows stronger, her light starts to flicker away
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I wanted to write something related with Emma as the new Dark One, so this is just what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it.**

Regular story line

The night sky is calm after the darkness took Emma, but the loss sets a heavy toll on everyone. Mary Margaret buries her head in David's shoulder trying to see if this is just an awful dream, but it wasn't. David tries to hold back his tears as he tries to console his wife, but it seems futile when you lose your child again. Robin hold Regina close to him, but it isn't enough to cure her shock. Emma wanted to give Regina what she wanted, a happy ending, but at what cost? All Regina can think of is how Henry going to absorb this news.

Regina looks at Hook, even though he the light surrounding him is weak, you can see he is again hurt. Hook stares blankly at the dagger with shock, it doesn't seem real like the alternative reality. But the pain he feels in his heart feels real, which means this is real. Hook walks closer to the dagger and sees the one thing that proves to him that this is real, the name of the woman he loves etched on the steel dagger. Mary Margaret lifts her head from David's shoulder then nudges him to go to Hook.

David walks slowly as he is trying to convince himself that this is a dream, but his daughter's name on the dagger proves this this indeed a twisted reality. David places his hand on Hook's shoulder then gives him a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll get her back, alright?" David whispers as Hook looks at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"I never got to tell." Hook mutters and David bites his lip. Hook bends down and grabs the dagger. The dagger feels foreign to him as if it does not belong in his hands. The etched name feels like a hot piece of coal.

"She won't be the Emma you know." Regina shouts and Hook looks at her.

"It doesn't matter, it'll be better to have her here with the dagger in our possession than her out there alone." Hook replies

"Dark One I summon thee." Hook says with a hint worry

"I knew it would be you." A familiar voice says as Hook turns around to see Emma.

Emma looks the same, but there is something that doesn't click. Her voice didn't sound sweet, but more menacingly. Her eyes look darker than her before as if all the light that was there was sucked out. She looks like Emma as she walks closer to Hook then caresses his cheek, but it doesn't feel like Emma.

"Swan." Hook mutters but Emma shakes her head

"Think again, love." Emma laughs as she sees Hook with a distraught face.

"Don't be sad, dearie, I feel so much better. It's like I can finally be myself." Emma says as she turns to her parents.

"Hurts doesn't it? The sweet savior taken over by darkness and all the trouble you caused to make that happen. Great job, mom and dad." Emma says as she claps her hand. Then she turns her attention to Hook.

"How does it feel that all this time you wanted to kill the dark one and cure your blood lust, but now you fancy the dark one, how ironic?" Emma teases and Hook shakes his head.

"This isn't you. You are the savior, we will figure this out." Hook says as he tries to grab Emma's hand but he retracts it.

"Correction, I was the savior." Emma retorts as Hook is taken aback.

"So you have the dagger and now you have me, what does the dashing captain want?" Emma sings and Hook stays quiet.

"What cat got your tongue?" Emma says then makes a flick of her wrist. Hook tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Mom?" A familiar voice breaks out as Emma turns around to see her son standing outside of Granny's diner. His face shows confusion and sadness, for a moment, Emma stands speechless but she snaps out of it.

"Hey, kid, come over!" Emma shouts. Henry looks at her skeptically as he walks towards Regina, she pulls Henry closer to her and Robin.

"Oh, you don't trust me?" Emma says and Henry looks her deep in her eyes.

"Mom, this isn't you." Henry says and Emma smiles

"Sweetie, this is what your grandparents wanted to stop, but you can't stop faith, right?" Emma ask and Henry stay quiet.

"At least you have your happy ending." Emma says to Regina and walks towards Hook. She flicks her wrist again.

"I command you to do no harm, Dark one." Hook utters

"As you wish." Emma says. Hook walks over to Mary Margaret and David then hands them the dagger.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret ask

"She's your daughter, maybe you can bring back the light she has hidden in there." Hook says

"You still have faith in me? That's lovely, Killian." Emma says as Killian walks over to her.

"You still have light somewhere in this new form, but trust me, I will bring it out again." Killian whispers and Emma looks at him with her dark eyes.

"You still believe I'm pure?" Emma ask

"Somewhere inside you there is the Emma I know and…." Hook says but withholds the last words because it wouldn't feel the same knowing that the woman staring at him is Emma, but it won't feel real to him.

"And what?" Emma teases and Hook looks at her with sad eyes

"Nothing." Hook says as he starts to walks away.

Even though she is the Dark One, Emma feels a bit of pain inside her heart. As she walks towards her parents, inside her body two opposite forces fight an ever ending war between the small amount of light she possesses and the darkness she obtained. As she looks at Henry with Regina, Emma feels an acute pain inside. The savior is still inside, but she is bind with the overwhelming darkness flooding her heart and soul.


	2. Chapter 2: As Heroes

**The italicized words are Emma's thoughts. I'm really hope you like this chapter. :)**

Emma P.O.V

Something doesn't feel right, something is causing me to feel so much sadness. I watch my son walk away with Regina and Robin, which is when I stare in utter helplessness. Then seeing Hook walking away was another moment of pain, I want to walk up to him, but something is holding me back. _Come on, turn around, Killian._ I see that he stops moving and turns to me, his piercing blue eyes always seems to find know when I feel upset or happy.

" _Would he stay with someone who was he previous enemy?"_ A voice says in the deep parts of my mind. I try to shake it off but the voice intensifies. My parents start walking and I follow suit. I hear heavy footsteps soon I feel a warm touch on my shoulder.

"You okay, Love?" Hook whispers

" _This is pity, he will leave you, Dark one."_ The voice says again and I look at him. I stay quiet fearing what I say could ruin him.

"Where are we going?" I ask my parents

"We have to get your brother from the diner then we go home." Mary Margaret replies

"The innocent infant, try not to kidnap another infant to make him pure." I say. These words feel cold, I want to run but they have the dagger.

"Why are you coming with us?" I ask bitterly. This wasn't my intention and I feel the sting.

"I was planning to take a stroll, but given the circumstances from tonight, it would be best that you and everyone stay safe." Hook answers

" _Safe? Is he implying you're the monster? Would you be the new crocodile?" The voice ask_

"Shut it!" I screamed and everyone turns. Their eyes feel like daggers as I feel they are watching my every move. My mother gives my father the dagger before she heads inside the diner.

I turn towards the window and I see her smiling as she picks up Neal. My mother holds him so tenderly then his little eyes look right at me and he smiles. I stand there speechless from looking at pure innocence and that I was once pure. He kept smiling at me and I feel so overwhelmed by it.

" _Let's see if your parents can redeem themselves with this child. This child might actually be purer than you. You must be alone that way no one can disappoint you or abandon you like almost everyone you have met."_ The voice says

"Not everyone, they found their way to me." I whisper

" _Pure luck. Yes, they may have come back, but look what you found out: your parents used a child to make you the savior, which is a burden and pushing you away from your true spot. Also, you said I love you to this poor soul and you basically vanish. Does he deserve that? He lost his first love, do you think he got over her?"_ The voice ask and I stay speechless.

" _He spent his lifetime avenging this woman he lost and now the Dark One has become the woman he loves. Poor man must feel conflicted right now."_ The voice says as I look at Hook. He looks out of it and I made him mute earlier from becoming impatient.

I feel dizzy as I see my mother leave Granny's with a happy baby boy in her arms. I feel someone's hand interlock with mine, it was Hook. I look at him and I see him looking at me worriedly, do I look frightening? I let go of his hand due to horror, I want to run but I'm stuck here. I feel weak and I couldn't take it; the concrete floor feels cold against my head.

"Emma!" Hook screams.

* * *

Regular story line

Hook gently places his arms under Emma then gets up slowly. He looks at David and Mary Margaret worriedly. He looks at Emma's face, she looks so peaceful right now as if now the darkness left her. He was hoping for her to wake up and look at him with a soft smile then say that she can walk.

"She needs to go home now." Hook says and David nods.

"We're not far from here." David says and they start walking towards the Charmings home. The walk was brisk as they made their in twenty minutes but it was forever since Emma has not awaken. David opens the door and Snow places her baby in the crib to sleep.

David walks up to Hook to help with Emma, but he shakes his head and walks towards the stairs. He walks carefully up the stairs then when he reaches her bed, he places her there gently.

Hook goes downstairs to see David and Mary Margaret staring at him.

"I just put her on the bed. Would you mind if I take a chair and stay with her upstairs, in case something happens?" Hook ask

"Don't you need to sleep?" Mary Margaret ask

"I'll sleep when I know she's okay." Hook answers

"At least take a blanket upstairs, it gets cold up there." Mary Margaret says as she goes to find a blanket. David hides the dagger in a drawer next to the main door.

"I think she still has some light in there." Hook states and David turns to him

"Are you sure?" David ask

"I saw moments when she felt pain and happiness. I saw it in her eyes, but it leaves quickly." Hook answers

"She has two forces inside and I fear for the outcome." Hook adds and David nods. Mary Margaret brings in a blanket to give to Hook and he smiles.

"Thank you, Milady." Hook says as he grabs a chair with his good hand then goes upstairs.

"He's in love, David." Mary Margaret whispers

"Yeah, he is." David says while hiding his protective nature

"The first time we saw her happy and this happens. We have to get the darkness out of her." Mary Margaret says

"We will and we'll do it as heroes, for Emma." David says as he looks at Mary Margaret.

"As heroes." Mary Margaret says happily then places her head on David's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Next Time

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you have a chance, leave some reviews about the chapter. :) Oh, I figure just writing Killian instead of Hook half the times, so I hope it doesn't bother you guys.**

Emma P.O.V

My eye lids feel like an anvil but I manage to open them. I look at my alarm clock, it was 2:00AM. I don't remember much, but as I look around my room, I see no one. I get up slowly because my head feels dizzy. I want to get out, but I need the dagger, where could it be?

" _Check downstairs."_ The voice says and something is pulling towards the stairs. I walk down quietly and as suspected no one I downstairs. I turn on the living room light and I start searching.

I checked in the couch then between the cushions and nothing was there. I look around to see two end tables with drawers, I checked both and nothing. I feel an uneasiness inside me like eyes were looking at me.

" _Turn around."_ The voice instructs and I turn slowly. Something inside me snapped when I see Killian staring right at me. Something was changing inside me, but I don't know what and it feels pleasant.

"Looking for something, love?" Killian says as he walks closer

"Oh, you know something that is binding me here." I retort

"You mean this?" Killian says as he reveals the dagger in his hands. Anger swells inside me as I see him holding the one thing keeping me here as a prisoner.

"I love how you think you're so clever." I retort bitterly. Anger fills my eyes as I glare at him. I move forward feeling the anger swelling up inside.

"Stay where you are, Dark One." Killian demands and I stay in my place.

"Typical Dark One wanting to run!" Killian states. His words sting like a needle and I'm taken aback.

"Killian…." I say and he looks at me like he always did, warmly.

"You didn't have to do this!" Killian says sadly. He clenches the dagger tighter and I stay in my place. I want to speak, but something is holding me back.

" _He won't see you the same anymore, dear."_ The voice says

"Do you see me as a monster now?" I ask and he stays quiet.

"Once the darkness fully takes over, you will be the most hated being to ever exist." Killian replies

"I needed to be what I was born into, I needed to be the savior." I say and he shakes his head.

"The last thing I heard from you was I love you and as I was about to speak you pushed me away. Now I don't know if I'm speaking to Emma or the Dark One, so tell me, who I'm I speaking to?" Killian ask holding back his tears.

A strong pain in my heart brings me to my knees and I let out a gasp. I look at him hoping he would offer some comfort, but nothing. He stays there motionless as I clench my chest tightly. I feel a presence next to me, I look up with pleading eyes to see him aiming his hook towards my face.

"You lived as savior, but you'll die as the Dark One." Killian says as he brings down his hook with a mighty force, I screamed.

"KILLIAN!" I screamed as I look around to see him shocked by the sudden noise. I touch my head and nothing is there. It was a dream, just a dream.

"What, what happened?!" Killian ask franticly as he looks at me worriedly. He comes closer and hugs me tight. I want to push him, but this, this feels natural. This embrace feels like a warm fire in December, it feels like home.

I couldn't speak, but he rubs my back gently, it soothes me. I hear rushed footsteps from the stairs to see my parents' panic look in their eyes. I'm not the kind of person to cry, but I couldn't help it. I was almost killed or was killed in my dream by the same person rubbing my back. Killian pulls me deeper in his embrace and I sob harder.

"Please don't kill me." I whisper and I can sense that he was hurt by this. All he did was hug me tighter.

"What happened?" David ask

"From what I'm seeing she had a bad dream." Killian answered.

"What happened?" I asked as I pull away from Killian

"You fainted and Killian carried you home." Mary Margaret answers and I look at Killian.

"I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed to make sure anything happened." Killian says

"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere comfortable?" I asked and I see him looking at me lovingly.

"I rather know be uncomfortable and making sure you're doing well than me having a sleepless night knowing you may not be well." Killian ask and gets up from the bed.

"I'm going to change, alright." I say as I leave the bed. I go to my drawer shaken as a get my pajama shorts and a tank top. I head to the bathroom and changed there; I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I look like myself but I don't feel like myself.

 _Let the change happen, don't ignore it."_ The voice whispers and I shudder as I change into my pajamas.

"I still have some light inside me and we'll find a way to get you out for good." I say as I look into the mirror.

" _Your lighting fading away slowly, Swan. Just know that once the darkness takes over it's when the fun actually starts."_ The voice says and I leave the bathroom. I head back to my bedroom to see my parents have left and Killian is sleeping peacefully on the chair.

I know he is cold up here and his leather jacket can only warm him up so much, so I place the blanket over him. He moves a bit then stops, he looks so peaceful and I want to believe he truly loves me, but the pending doubt floods inside. He has always been there when my walls were up, when Neal came back to Storybrooke, and even when we went back to the enchanted forest. I was too blind to see that those simple acts were his way of saying he loved me and now that I have this darkness, it might ruin the relationship.

The one thing I truly regret was not saying I love you when we came back from the alternative world. I just hope the next time we get the chance, we're both nowhere near any danger. I head to bed and try to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: True Colors

**Sorry for the long update. I had a pretty hectic week going on, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Regular story line

A cool breeze caresses Killian's neck, he fidgets for a while then wakes up to see Emma sleeping. He looks down to see a blanket on him which helped him stay warm in the room. He rubs his eyes with his hand then get up from the chair quietly. He grabs the blanket and attempts to fold it with the best of his abilities. He uses his hook to hold the blanket then uses his free hand to bring the other half of the blanket together.

He folds it once more then places it on the chair, he turns to Emma and kisses her gently on her head. He gives a weak smile and quietly leaves her room, he hears movement downstairs and walks down even slower. He lowers to see Mary Margaret carrying Neal in her arms while she feeds him. He loosens up then continues downstairs. Mary Margaret is wearing a long sleeve pajama shirt with pants, the colors were soft shades of blue. Neal is wearing a white onesie.

"Leaving so soon?" Mary Margaret says as looks up.

"I can see where Emma gets her vigilance." Killian jokes and Mary Margaret gives a faint smile.

"It's a great virtue to have when you become a parent." Mary Margaret replies

"I'll see my way out, so you can take care of your lad." Killian says as he enters the living room.

"Stay for breakfast." Mary Margaret says and Killian looks at her.

"I don't want to cause anymore inconveniences." Killian replies and Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"Nope, you're family and you're going to eat breakfast with us." Mary Margaret says as she pulls away the empty bottle from Neal then places him on her shoulder to burp him.

"I don't want to be a bother." Killian says softly as Neal lets out a burp.

"You're staying, where do you think Emma got her stubbornness?" Mary Margaret ask as she takes Neal to his crib.

"May I use your restroom?" Killian ask as Mary Margaret puts Neal in his crib

"If you go left, go to the first door you see." Mary Margaret answers and Killian thanks her.

As he enters the bathroom, he closes the door then grasp the sink handle with the letter _c._ He lets the water run then places his hand under it so he can wash his face. The cold water feels amazing on his face, he lets it drip down his face then rises it again. He collects some of the water with his hand and pours it in his mouth, he rinses then spits it out. A sharp knock breaks his silence, he twists the faucet off and opens the door. David was wearing a simple plain white t-shirt with grey sweatpants.

"Staying for breakfast?" David ask

"Your lady insisted." Killian answers and David laughs

"Great, it'll be nice to have you around." David says and Kilian is taken back.

"You enjoy my presence?" Killian questions

"You're warming up and it's obvious that my daughter enjoys your company, so who am I to stand between that." David says and Killian smiles

"Thank you, but it seems that my happy ending meet its demise." Killian says sadly.

"Hey, remember she's still Emma, but the Emma we know is stuck inside and we'll break her out." David says

"There has to be a way that doesn't end up with her…" Killian mutters and David places his hand on Killian's shoulder

"It won't result into that, I promise you." David says and Killian shakes his head.

"Thank you, I'll leave you to your business." Killian says

"Thank you, bit hard to be supportive when you have a full bladder." David says and Killian leaves the restroom.

"How do you want your eggs, Killian?" Mary Margaret ask as Killian walks towards Neal's crib.

"Whatever is easy for you, milady." Killian answers as he looks at the smiling infant. Killian rubs the infant's belly and Neal smiles wider. Neal reaches for Killian's finger and holds it tight.

"You're a strong lad." Killian laughs. Mary Margaret takes a peek and smiles.

"Oh, wait until I take sailing, you'll find it exciting." Killian laughs and Neal smiles wide.

Soft footsteps resonate from the stairs as Killian turns to see Emma coming down the steps. Most people get a sense of shock to see someone they love in the morning, but for him, it was something he missed. He watches her every step with glee and his heart beats faster when she comes closer to him. Her eyes are fixed on his and in that moment, he was speechless.

"How did you sleep?" Killian ask

"Alright. Did the blanket help you?" Emma ask in a gentle tone that he missed. There was no bitterness, there was compassion in her tone.

"It did." Killian says as he kisses her on her cheek.

The kiss ignites a tiny spark inside her, which helped fight off the overwhelming darkness inside, but it ended quickly. The darkness she possess is slowly eating away what she believes to be true to her, it leaves her feeling a sense of anger, pain, and so much agony. Every repressed memory that she held back is resurfacing once again. Once you possess darkness, it taints you, it leaves you feeling a sense of anger, and at times pain.

Emma turns to see David leave the bathroom and heads straight for it. She closes it and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks the same, but it won't be for long. The immense amount of power she has makes her feel a warm feeling she has been yearning for. She looks at the mirror once more, but she doesn't frown, she gives a sinister half smile.

" _Show your true colors, Dark One."_ The voice whispers

"I thought you never asked." Emma says.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review when you have a chance. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: She's the Dark One

**Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter. I have so many ideas for this story and I can't wait to share them with you. (Some of these ideas are inspired by interviews and promo trailer for season 5 of Once Upon A Time.)**

Regular story line

Emma looks at herself in the mirror as she starts to brush her teeth, the darkness finally took over the bit of light she had left. She rinses her mouth with water then spits it out. She wanted to get out of her pajamas, in general she wants a new outfit. She points her finger at her body and purple smoke fills the bathroom, once the smoke disperses, she is wearing dark color jeans, black boots, a white shirt and a black jacket. She brushes her hair softly, her blonde hair flows down slowly.

The darkness clouded her feeling for her loved ones, they say true love can conquer all, but can it eliminate something so vile? She feels bitter to the core and quite frankly, she loves it. She leaves the bathroom and catches Killian's eyes on her, love can make anyone vulnerable and she has him wrapped around her finger. She sits next to him and her mother serves her eggs with toast. Her mother was still in her pajamas and so was her father.

"Before the apprentice died, he mentioned there is a sorcerer named Merlin that can actually kill the darkness." David says as he sips his coffee. Emma tenses up, Killian looks at her and holds her hand under the table. She removes it like if it burns her.

"Merlin is in Camelot and I know someone who will help us." Mary Margaret says as finishes swallowing a piece of scrambled egg.

"Wait, who?" David ask

"Sir Lancelot, he's a knight." Mary Margaret answers.

"Gold might know about this, he should be fine by now." David says and Killian eats a piece of his toast, he chews it thoughtfully then swallows.

"He may not be the Dark one, but he might still be the same selfish man or what he has can have a price." Killian says bitterly

"True, but maybe with the change of heart, he might have some good in him." David says as he eats a spoonful of his scrambled eggs.

"If you do find a way, I'm going with you. Granny and Ruby can take care of Neal while we go to Camelot." Mary Margaret offers

"I don't know…" David says before Mary Margaret cuts him off

"If you're worried about my wellbeing, don't. This isn't my first rodeo, David." Mary Margaret says as she goes to grab her plate and David's to put in the sink.

"Let's just hope this place doesn't have any poison." David says and Mary Margaret gives him a sly smile.

"If there is, then we should be careful with your wellbeing." Mary Margaret teases and David gets up.

"Yeah, funny." David says as he brings his and Mary Margaret's mug to the sink. Emma watches the banter quietly as she eats her breakfast. She looks at Killian quizzically wondering what use he might have for her in Camelot. David goes to his room to get dressed and comes out wearing jeans, a simple white t-shirt and his regular dark brown timberlands.

Emma gets up from her chair to dump the scraps of her breakfast. She avoids watching her father, because she knows he will change the location of the dagger. Also it will alleviate their suspicions if the darkness took over. She gives her plate to her mother and grabs Killian's plate, but he gets up and looks at her tenderly.

"It's alright, love, I got it." Killian says as he gets up grabbing his plate then takes it to Mary Margaret.

"Thank you for breakfast." Killian acknowledges with a smile.

"My pleasure." Mary Margaret replies and starts washing the dishes. Killian heads to Neal's crib and strokes the infant's arms.

"We'll get your sister back, mate." Killian whispers.

"Coming or leaving, Killian?" David ask as Emma quietly watches everyone.

"Going with you, Mate, just lead the way." Killian says as holds the door for everyone and then closes the door behind him.

Mary Margaret closes her eyes as she enjoys the silence. She knows that Emma is succumb by darkness, but how far will her daughter go to retrieve the dagger back? Mary Margaret tenses at the thought that her daughter might now be capable to kill again, this time not for saving someone.

* * *

Regular story line: Gold's shop

The walk to Gold's shop is quiet, but since it is a quick stroll. David has the dagger inside the jacket's inner pocket, he hopes that he might be able to curtail any of Emma's rage, but he can control so much. Emma and Killian are walking arm in arm, David hopes that Killian can try to bring his daughter out of this turmoil. David sees the entrance of Gold's shop, he enters and is greeted by the chime of his bells. Belle puts down her book and greets David, Killian, and Emma.

"Do you want me to get Gold here?" Belle ask. She has on a blue sundress that compliment her light blue eyes. Her warm and happy demeanor lightens up the room.

"No need, Dearie, I had a feeling they would come." Gold says as he emerges from the back door. Belle gets up with her book and walks up to him. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, he smiles at her. Belle heads to the back of the store to work on inventory.

"Feeling better?" David ask

"Ah, glad to see that you're leaving up to your title. Yes, I'm quite better, how can I be of service?" Gold questions and David walks closer to the register. Gold's medium length hair is clean and smooth like his suit.

"What do you know about Merlin?" David ask looking back to make sure Emma was still in the shop.

"Good man, but I don't think him and I would get along." Gold answers

"Figures, but is it true he can eliminate darkness?" David ask

"There has been tales about it, he's a famous sorcerer. Now, I would be asking you why the sudden interest, but the paranoia in your eyes and maybe a hint of fear escaping your mouth answers my question." Gold answers

"Do you have any magic beans?" David ask

"You know those aren't easy to come back. If I do have one, it would cost you." Gold replies

"Figure you would go back to your selfish self. You're not the Dark One anymore, you're not feared, Crocodile." Killian retorts

"Oh, with that tone I'm extremely eager to assist you. I may not be the Dark One, but your girlfriend is the Dark One. You may not fear me, but I would fear her." Gold retorts and Emma gives a soft laugh

"You bark but you don't bite, Gold." Emma quips. She walks closer to Gold and leans closer to him disregarding her father.

"Do you have the bean or not? I don't like waiting, Gold and it's extremely rude to keep a customer waiting." Emma whispers.

"You may be the Dark One, but I can easily find ways to your life impossible, Swan. I have seen horrendous beast, but you are surely nothing to me." Gold whispers. David steps in and puts his arm in front of Emma then looks at Killian to get her.

"Gold, do you have a magic bean, please?" David pleads. Killian takes Emma by her arm, she struggle a bit, but gives in.

"I do, but I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart, I'm doing this so _she_ gets out." Gold declares. Killian escorts Emma out of the shop while Gold goes to the back of his shop.

Gold comes back with a silver tiny pouch and a tiny jar with thick black ink. David studies the jar quizzically.

"Squid ink, in case your daughter gets a bit antsy in Camelot; it will immobilize her for a few hours." Gold says and David nods.

"Enlighten me, David, do you plan on keeping your daughter?" Gold ask as David puts the pouch in his pocket.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I plan on keeping my daughter!" David shouts and Gold puts his hands in front of him in a defensive pose.

"Then I recommend that you and your party control their homicidal tendencies. What you're taking to Camelot is capable of destroying kingdom overnight, a cold blooded killer, or what they called me, a beast." Gold states

"That's not my daughter, Gold." David declares

"Then if your daughter is different then why don't you have her hold the dagger?" Gold questions and David stays silent.

"Seems like I am right yet again. Try not to stab her with that dagger, unless you want to be the new Dark One?" Gold adds and David is taken aback

"This will be a peaceful mission, no fatalities or casualties." David explains and Gold gives him a smirk

"And do you think she has that agenda in mind? Just because you harness the dagger does not mean you can control her thoughts, David." Gold explains and David grabs the squid ink and starts to leave.

"Remember, she's not the savior anymore, Dearie. She is the origin of evil now, she is the Dark One." Gold bellows and David leaves the shop.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Do you think Gold is right about Emma? Stay tuned for the next update. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: See You Tomorrow

**Italicize words indicate thought. Hope you enjoy the story. :)**

Regular story line

David exits Gold's shop holding the jar of squid ink and the magic bean in his pocket. He wonders if Gold is right about Emma, but it doesn't fit with him. Emma might have darkness, but to kill seems a bit out of line. He looks around the peaceful street and finds his daughter walking arm in arm with Hook, _he has a name, David._ David looks at his daughter hoping she would not endanger Killian.

Killian and Emma walk towards to David, Killian examine the black liquid inside the jar. Killian looks up at David with a quizzical stare and David shrugs. As Killian is about to speak, he sees Robin, Regina, and Henry walking towards them. For a moment, Emma's eyes light up as she sees her son again, but she looks at how he is smiling so wide and she feels pain in her heart. She wonders if Henry would be near her when she is the Dark One.

"Do you honestly think that is necessary?" Regina questions as she eyes the jar

"Gold gave it to me and it might come in handy. At least we got a magic bean." David answers and Regina nods.

"So we're going to Camelot?" Henry ask and Regina stares at Henry

"It's best if you stay here, Henry." Regina says and Henry shakes his head.

"Not a chance, I want to help, mom." Henry says and looks at Emma with his brown eyes. Emma looks at Henry, she can't move, his stare is overwhelming her.

"You want to help me?" Emma ask worriedly

"You're my mom no matter what." Henry says as he runs up to her and hugs her tight.

" _Heartwarming, but times up."_ The voice retorts and Emma closes her eyes trying to push back the darkness, but it is futile.

"Henry, remember that I love you, okay?" Emma whispers as she lets go of Killian and hugs Henry tight.

"I'm going with you." Robin says

"But what about Roland?" Regina ask

"I can have my men watch him. Besides, I know my way around a forest and if his wife goes, we'll be set." Robin states and Regina looks at him lovingly and smiles.

"We'll help her together, milady." Robin adds as he gives Regina a smile. Regina is finally happy for once. She lost one love and she was able to find another one. Emma looks sheepishly at Killian, she had a love and now she fears she lost him. This sacrifice fuels her darkness even more.

"We meet her tomorrow to make our departure. 7'o clock, alright?" David announces and everyone, except Emma nods their head. Henry gives Emma a quick hug then leaves with Regina and Robin. Emma feels broken, no, hurt that one of the few people you never saw her anything despicable leaves her.

" _Feel a sense of emptiness, imagine how he felt when you gave him up when he was just born? Yes, he think that you wanted the best for him, but you didn't want to step up."_ The voice whispers.

"Let's head out." David says

Killian and David starts walking but Emma stays behind. She tries to stay put but the dagger is drawing her to David, she has to move. Killian looks back and sees Emma walking towards them reluctantly. Killian knows that she has accepted the darkness and no matter how strong you were, you always succumb to it. Emma walks behind them, she holds herself together, but she's breaking down inside.

David, Killian, and Emma make it back to see Mary Margaret finishing up a phone call then hangs ups the phone. She looks at them and sees her suspiciousness about Emma were correct. She sees her once lively daughter is now sullen and reeking of anger. Hopefully, preferably soon, Emma goes back to her old self.

"I finished talking to Granny and she will take care of Neal for the time being." Mary Margaret says

"Oh, great. Let me set this down, alright?" David says as he places the jar on the dining table. Emma sees the determination her parents possess, she can where she got it, but her being the savior was fixed.

"We need to pack some rations for the trip….." David says, but Emma blocks him off.

Killian looks at Emma sensing that something is wrong. He is very observant, which right now was extremely handy. He looks at her and Emma looks at him, he sees anger, pain and so much pain in her eyes.

"Emma" Killian whispers and Emma shakes her head. She knows that she is indeed a danger, but for a moment she keeps the darkness at bay.

" _How are you holding back? Why are you holding back? Two momentary lapses, one from the boy and now one from him?"_ The voice says and Emma feels a snap inside her. Emma runs to the bathroom and locks the door.

"What's happening?" Emma says frantically as she looks in the mirror. Her hair is disheveled and her eyes look puffy.

" _You're resist and accept us, choose a side or it will harm you in the end."_ The voice says and a sharp knock breaks the silence.

"Emma!" Killian shouts

"Go away!" Emma screams as she stretches her arm outward and shakes the door a bit.

"You don't have to shut yourself out. Just open the door." Killian pleads

"Emma?" David says softly

"Pirate only!" Emma shouts as she looks in the mirror. Killian looks at David and Mary Margaret, they nod in unison

"Just open the door, Love." Killian says. He waits patiently and is relieved to hear the lock unlock.

Her heart stops as she sees Killian locking the door and walking towards her. Killian looks at her eyes to see she was holding back tears. Killian wipes a lone tear from her face.

"No need to cry, Love." Killian says sincerely

. Emma eyes at the floor then looks at Killian as she sits down. Killian follows suit and attempts to touch Emma's arm, but she retracts.

" _He's your weakness. Do you want to be all you can be?"_ The voice says as Emma stays still for a moment.

"The Dark One has a nice ring to it." Emma says.

"I know I was supposed to fight it, but it has so much potential." Emma adds as she sees Killian looking at her attentively.

"I know you let it in, Emma. I have noticed the changes." Killian says

"But you didn't react?!" Emma questions

"You may be the Dark One, but I still see the same woman that got me out of my own darkness." Killian says softly as he looks into Emma's eyes hoping to see some spark, but nothing.

"This isn't a personal demon or a vendetta, this is actual evil. I am evil, Hook!" Emma screams

"You're not evil, you are just possessed by evil." Killian states as Emma bites her tongue.

"You think you can hide your lapse? Two times I have seen the real you, you saw people trying to help you." Killian acknowledges

"I fear their actions might be futile. I know what I am and I know I will hurt others, I don't want that to happen." Emma confesses. Killian sits and thinks that maybe Emma doesn't want to go back to her old self.

"You won't hurt anyone." Killian reassures but Emma shakes her head. She gets up slowly. She closes her eyes and that's when the darkness takes advantage.

" _You want the darkness inside?"_ The voice ask and Emma nods her head slowly.

"You can't handle what I am capable of doing, pirate." Emma retorts as Killian gets up slowly.

"Doubting me won't make me back down, Swan." Killian declares as he approaches her.

"I'm not doubting you, I'm simply stating facts." Emma confesses as she extends her hand outward. She flings Killian to the bathroom wall, he is immobilize and stares at Emma.

"You stubborn man. Can't you take the hint that I don't want you on this trip?!" Emma screams

"Stubborn, yes, but I'm not leaving you." Killian groans

"I would like to see how you will succeed." Emma retorts

"Stop doubting and watch me." Killian says

"You think I still love you?" Emma ask as she puts her arm down and Killian falls on his chest.

"True love never dies, Swan." Killian says as Emma walks towards him. Killian gets up slowly.

"In order for it to be true love it has to be mutual, Pirate." Emma retorts and Killian looks at her. His blue eyes are so bright when he looks at her, which completely throws her off balance. He still believes she can be saved.

"Are you it isn't mutual?" Killian whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist. She can't move, she can't breathe, and she doesn't want to leave. Emma knows Killian is her weakness and she was his, but she can't help but to be drawn into his embrace.

"What are you…" Emma whispers as Killian leans in closer.

"Do you trust me?" Killian whispers as their lips are an inch apart.

"Always." Emma says as he kisses her passionately. This was something she wanted, she wanted his embrace, his body close to her, but most importantly, she want him. The darkness was slowly weakening, but it didn't matter to her.

" _I may be weak, but I'm still inside. This is futile, Dark One."_ The voice barks and Emma open her eyes wide. She pushes Killian away and stares at him in disbelief..

"Emma, what's wrong?" Killian shouts

"It didn't leave." Emma mutters

"What didn't leave?" Killian ask

"Just go away, please." Emma begs

"But, Emma" Killian pleads

"OUT!" Emma screams.

"Pushing me away will only make me more determined." Killian states as he looks at her one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Love." Killian says as he unlocks the door and leaves the Charming's apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Rises

Regular story line

The morning sun beams down onto the empty streets of Storybrooke, David, Snow, and Emma wait there patiently for the others. Emma stares down at the ground with a blank expression. Her hair is loose and a bit disheveled from a sleepless night thinking about how she left things with Killian. Mary Margaret senses her daughter's distress as she places her hand on Emma's shoulder then squeezes it.

"He'll come, don't worry." Mary Margaret whispers as she looks at her mother. For once, Mary Margaret catches a glimpse of her daughter as she stares into Emma's eyes.

"I pushed away." Emma mutters as Mary Margaret brings her daughter closer to her and gives her a hug. The sudden action surprises Emma, she stares blankly at her father then hugs her mother tight.

As her mother breaks away from the hug, Emma smiles a bit and Mary Margaret smiles back. Emma looks around to see someone in walking towards them, she catches a glimpse of a sliver hook and couldn't help but smile. Killian sees Emma then makes a sprint towards her. As Killian reaches Emma, he stares at her as if she was the only person in the world.

"Sorry I'm late, Love." Killian says with a grin.

"I didn't think you'll come." Emma confesses

"You're not the only one who is stubborn." Killian says and Emma grins.

"Stubborn, yes. Foolish, yes." Emma retorts and Killian laughs. Killian looks up and see Robin, Regina, and Henry start heading towards the group. David begins to extract the magic bean in his jeans. He looks at Snow with her backpack that contains the squid ink and some medical supplies.

"Ready to go?" David ask as he readies to throw the bean onto the ground. The group nods and David throws the magic bean on the floor. A huge green hole opens up under their feet and sucks them inside.

* * *

Regular Story Line: Camelot

The forest is serene as the animals in Camelot sleep blissfully under the morning sun. A brave knight patrols the quiet forest hoping to see something spark up, however, his wish comes true when a portal opens up from the sky and people fly out. The group falls flat on their face and get up slowly.

The knight runs up to the group hurriedly to see if they need assistance. Mary Margaret's eyes light up from excitement as she runs up to the knight. The knight gives her a wide smile and hugs her with his muscular arms. Robin Hood looks up and smiles at the knight then smiles.

"Sir Lancelot, you're alive!" Mary Margaret shouts and the knight is taken aback.

"Of course I am, Snow." Sir Lancelot laughs. His dark skin sticks out from the metal suit, but his smile is brighter than anything Mary Margaret has seen.

"This is my husband, Prince Charming." Mary Margaret introduce as David shakes hands with the knight.

"Your wife is a fierce one." Sir Lancelot says

"Tell me something I don't know. Please, call me David." David laughs. Sir Lancelot catches a glimpse of Regina and has a look of fear. Mary Margaret senses the discomfort and intervenes.

"I see you formed an alliance with your nemesis." Sir Lancelot states

"Regina has changed for the better. She's on our side, trust me." Mary Margaret pleads and Sir Lancelot eases up a bit.

"At least she makes you happy, Robin." Sir Lancelot says and Robin smiles at Regina.

"You remember my daughter, Emma and this is her son, Henry. Lastly, this is Killian." Mary Margaret says and Sir Lancelot senses a disturbance in Emma. Sir Lancelot draws his sword as Killian stands in front of Emma.

"Snow, stay away from her. She isn't your daughter." Sir Lancelot warns as Emma shoves Killian away.

"Put your toy away." Emma barks and David readies the dagger.

"Stand down, Emma!" David shouts as he holds the dagger by his side.

"She's the Dark One." Sir Lancelot mutters

"She won't do any harm. Please, put down your weapon." Mary Margaret begs and Sir Lancelot complies.

"I'm sorry, but she can't be in our camp." Sir Lancelot says

"I have a dagger, she won't do any harm." David reassures

"You may control her actions, but you can't control her motives, David." Sir Lancelot says worriedly as David remains quiet.

"She isn't evil, she has some light in her and even though she has succumb to the darkness, I know she's fighting it with all her might inside, but I will not abandon her, she goes where I go." Mary Margaret announces and Emma is speechless. She feels weak, but Killian holds her tight.

"Are you alright?" Killian ask

"I think so." Emma answers

"Alright, she can stay, but she stays outside the camp. I promise I will have my two best men watch over her." Sir Lancelot says and Mary Margaret nods. Emma gives Sir Lancelot a glare.

"Do you promise she'll be safe?" Mary Margaret ask and Sir Lancelot nods. Sir Lancelot starts walking forward and the group follow him. Once they find Sir Lancelot's camp, they see many huts harboring many of Sir Lancelot's men. The few men look at Emma with fear in their eyes, but she ignores their stares.

Sir Lancelot leads the group in his hut to find a huge map of Camelot on top of his wooden table. A small bed is at the right side of his hut, but that's all that occupies his hut.

"So what are your businesses here in Camelot?" Sir Lancelot ask

"We're here to see Merlin, we heard that he can remove the darkness inside our daughter." Mary Margaret explains

"What you heard is true, Merlin is a famous sorcerer, but in order to remove the darkness you need to expel it first." Sir Lancelot explains.

"We're finding a way to not harm her." Regina says as Emma feels unease.

" _Do you think they'll kill you when presented the opportunity?"_ The Voice questions.

The question hovers inside her head like a plague. Her worries make her feel uneasy, but Emma tries to push it back. Her stomach is tied in a knot as she sees that one day her family and friends might turn their backs to her.

" _Do you want us to leave or to stay with you?"_ The Voice ask and Emma stays quiet. The darkness grows stronger inside her, she wants to push it back, but it gives her a warm feeling inside. Emma gets up from the table quickly then leaves the hut in a haste.

"Emma!" Killian shouts as he gets up, but David holds him down.

"Don't fret, she won't go far, my men will make sure she stays here." Sir Lancelot reassures and Killian calms down.

"Where does this sorcerer live?" Robin ask

"His castle isn't too far off, but it is heavily guarded." Sir Lancelot answers

"Then it shouldn't be an issue." Regina states as she looks at Sir Lancelot.

"If you can get pass his magic, then you can see him." Sir Lancelot states

"How long will it take?" Henry ask as Sir Lancelot looks at the young boy. He sees determination in his eyes to help his mother.

"At most two days, we can head out tomorrow." Sir Lancelot says

"Do you have any weapons for us?" Mary Margaret ask

"Enough for you and your friends." Sir Lancelot says happily, but he frowns as he sees one of his men enter his hut gasping for air. Fear is in the young man's eyes, Mary Margaret fears that she may know the reason.

"What happen, James?" Sir Lancelot ask worriedly. The young knight catches his breath and looks at Sir Lancelot. His dark brown eyes show fear, his once fair skin looks pale as if he saw a ghost, and his black hair is drenched with sweat as if he ran for his life.

"Alistair and Mason are dead. A blonde woman wearing a white shirt with dark blue pants tried to escape the camp and I saw she was in your group, so I had Alistair, Mason, and I tried to retrieve her. Once we caught up to her, we saw something that was sinister in her eyes. We tried to escort her calmly back to the camp, but she walked towards us and she, she…" James says as fears what he might say

"What did she do?" Killian ask and the young knight looks at him.

"She ripped out Alistair's heart with ease. She squeezed it like if it was clay, I saw Alistair die in agony, and he died instantly once she squeezed his heart. Mason and I draw our swords, but with a flick of her wrist she flung our swords off our hands. She later on grabbed Mason's heart then squeezed it. I watched my two friends die in agony, but with his last breath he told me to run and I did. She's still outside, Sir Lancelot, she is an omen!" James shouts as Regina lets her head down hiding her anger.

"Are you still sure she has that _light_ you claim, Snow?" Sir Lancelot questions and leaves his hut.


	8. Chapter 8: How Much Longer?

**Sorry for the long update, I have two exams this week and I wanted to at least write something for this story. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I hope you have a great week.**

Regular story line

Dread takes a hold on Sir Lancelot's men as they witness two of their friends die a quick but painful death. The remaining troops look at Emma with fear and anger as they rally up their arrows and swords. Sir Lancelot runs to his troop, so he can ease their nerves, but it will be difficult. Soon David, Killian, Robin, Regina, and Mary Margaret leave the tent to see if they can calm down Emma, but Emma is no longer herself. The dead bodies of the two men look at her with fear in their eyes, but it just makes her happy.

Killian catches Emma giving a sly smile as she looks at the corpses near her feet. Emma looks up to see Sir Lancelot's troop pointing their weapons at her, but it doesn't faze her as she produces a fireball out of her hand then aims it at the troop by her left hand side. The troops dodge is diligently then begin to find cover; Sir Lancelot extracts his sword from his sheath, but David places his hand in front of Sir Lancelot.

"Put the sword down." David demands as Sir Lancelot gives him a glare

"You expect me to stand down while my men are being attacked?!" Sir Lancelot screams as David shakes his head. He extracts the dagger gingerly from his inner jacket pocket. Emma tenses up when she sees her father place the dagger in front of him.

"You won't control me again!" Emma shouts. The anger in her voice brought a chill down David's spine. He has encountered many adversaries, but none of them made him turn pale or fear death.

"Stand down, Dark One." David commands. Emma unwillingly obeys her father, but his uneasiness is rising.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" Regina ask as Emma scoffs

"Just scratching an itch that needed to be scratched." Emma says softly as lifts her head slowly. Her eyes show fear and worry, but her face shows anger and resentment. Mary Margaret sees the distress in her daughter's eyes as she glances at the dead body next to her.

"It won't end." Emma mutters when she looks at her father.

"Emma?" David says softly as he walks painstakingly towards his daughter. Emma remains motionless when her father places his hand on her shoulder, she looks up almost teary eyed.

"Why?" Emma ask

"Just because you're the Dark One doesn't mean I won't love you any less. You're still my daughter no matter what, Emma." David says as Emma is taken a back. A small light begins to grow inside Emma as she takes her father's words to heart.

David helps Emma up to her feet, she senses the glares from Sir Lancelot's men intensify as they walk towards Sir Lancelot.

"Get one of the huts empty, so she can stay there for the night." Sir Lancelot commands, his men hesitant for a moment but his hard glare makes them move.

"My men won't be merciful next time, Snow." Sir Lancelot whispers

"I know, but I assure you that she is still the same person you met long ago." Snow says and Sir Lancelot nods his head.

"Sir Lancelot, we found a vacant shed." One of his men says. Emma looks at the man and sees a stocky fellow with a brown beard with hints of grey in it. He look like he can take down an opponent easily for he has some muscle definition.

"Escort her there." Sir Lancelot commands as Emma reluctantly follows the man.

"I'll go with you." Killian says as he walks towards Emma. Her eyes show worry as he stands next to her.

"Please, don't." Emma pleads quietly

"Pushing me away won't make me leave." Killian whispers as he loops his arm around Emma's arm.

Killian and Emma follow the man while ignoring the hateful glare from the other troops that are carrying the corpse of one of their men so they can give them a proper burial. Killian's presences makes the stroll manageable, but she fears that her dark side will one day break her and death will soon follow her. As they get closer to this shed, she realizes that she is no one's daughter, friend, or lover, but a prisoner that's tied down to a dagger that can kill her or control her. She worries that her son will never look at her the same because once someone get possessed by darkness, it becomes a kryptonite to everyone or like a toxic fume that can kill someone slowly.

The man opens the shed for her, it was small but at least it has a bed for her. Besides from the bed, the shed is barren and dingy, but she can manage, hopefully. She lets go of Killian's arm and wakes inside carefully, the stiff air in the shed causes her to let a soft cough.

"It's not much, but this is what we can find." The man says

"I'm fine." Emma says as she walks towards the bed and sits on it. Killian walks in and sits next to her.

"At least you a quiet place to yourself." Killian says

"I know I wanted a place of my own, but I never pictured it like this." Emma chuckles.

"I'm closing the door, so you two can have some privacy." The man says awkwardly as he closes the door.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Killian ask as he touches Emma's cheek. His warm touch brings her blissful memories when she was happy. She places her hand on his then clasps it.

"If I say yes, you'll still won't believe me." Emma says as she intertwines her finger with his hand.

"It's alright to be frightened, you don't need to put up this façade." Killian states

"I killed two men as if they were insects, so yes I am frightened but for yours and the other's wellbeing. I'm a heartless killer, Killian." Emma confesses

"You see that, you showed compassion. Would a heartless killer feel compassion?" Killian ask

"Maybe on a good day, but when I ripped out the man's heart and held it in my hands, I had his life in my hand and I felt powerful. I felt invincible." Emma says timidly

" _You crave power and control. You can protect those you love, isn't that what you wanted?"_ the Voice whispers

"Not like this." Emma mutters

She feels Killian's finger under her chin, she turns around to see him looking at her as if she is the only person in the world. She found happiness and love from man who sold his ship for her, went back in time with her, and died for her to protect her and Henry. Here was a man whose sole purpose was the kill The Dark One for taking the life of his first love and now here is the same man loving someone who became The Dark One. He sacrificed everything for Emma, which is something she is not used to. She does love Killian, but now in this state, she is afraid that she would hurt him.

The darkness within her is getting stronger now, she doesn't want to lose to it again, but it's overwhelming. She sees that Killian has a worried look on his face, she didn't know until she touched her face and touches something damp. She looks down to see it was just water then it clicked that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Killian ask

"You sacrificed so much for me and not once have you thought twice about it. All this time you showed me that you cared about me and maybe even…. loved me." Emma mutters and Killian forces himself not to shed a tear fearing what she might say.

"For you, I will do it all again." Killian says as he wipes away Emma's tears.

"You're not alone, Emma and you will never will be, I promise." Killian whispers as he gives her a faint smile.

"And neither are you, Killian." Emma says softly as she leans in closer to him until their lips meet. She kisses him passionately while ignoring the weakness she is feeling inside her. The light inside her grows stronger and wards off the darkness inside her.

" _Once I am free, I'll be sure to possess the pirate. But given his impulsive nature, he might use the dagger to end his life."_ The Voice whispers. Emma leans away from Killian. Killian looks at her hoping she is truly alright because her words aren't enough.

"I'll just go then, stay strong for us." Killian says as he kisses her forehead then leaves the shed.

Loneliness was something most people fear, but to Emma, this might have to be the permanent solution. If the darkness leaves, so many people would die by its hands and she didn't want any more blood on her hands. How much blood does she have to shed to show that she is a menace? How many lives does she need to endanger before she is placed in a permanent slumber? How much longer does she have to hide her love for the darkness?


	9. Chapter 9: Is this True Love?

**I am so sorry about this late update, but I had been studying for three exams then had to study for another exam and also some homework. I am truly sorry about this and I hope you're enjoying this story so far and season 5 of Once Upon A Time. Hope you have a safe Halloween and a great day/ afternoon/ night.**

Regular story line

As Killian leaves the hut, he looks at the guard watching her. Although his heart feels heavy, he gives the guard a faint smile. Loyalty and courage resonates from the man, which sets Killian a bit at ease. The guard looks at Killian happily.

"Are you done speaking with the Lady?" The guard ask and Killian gives him a nod.

"Aye, but do me a favor and keep a watchful eye on her. I don't watch people to go and see her unless they were in our party." Killian says in an assertive tone, but his eyes show that he is pleading with the guard.

"You have my word, Captain." The guard says as he salutes Killian. His heart feels even heavier than before as he leaves Emma, but it's for the best.

"Thank you, Mate." Killian says with a sly smile. He turns around and decides to head back to the tent where David and the others were in. He was alone with his thoughts until a familiar voice brings him back to reality.

"You love this woman, right?" The guard ask and Killian is taken aback from those sudden words. He truly does love Emma but does she feel the same way in her given situation? Killian turns around to face this man eye to eye.

"Now what brings up that topic?" Killian ask with a sincere smile. The guard lets out a hearty laugh and looks at him.

"I can see it in your eyes, Captain. You look at her if she was the only person in this world and you seem a bit uneasy." The guard acknowledges

"This is a difficult situation, mate." Killian replies and the guard smiles

"There's a saying that true love conquers all, yes?" The guard ask

"Aye, but there's certain forces that can hinder its true potential." Killian says. True love conquers all? These words hit a nerve as he wonders if it is really true. He kissed Emma and she still remains the Dark One; could it be that it's not true love or does she love someone else? The guard notices Killian is crestfallen and wonders if he said something wrong.

"Are you alright, Captain?" The guard ask worriedly

"Do you have a name?" Killian ask

"Williams Richards at your service." The guard states then salutes Killian.

"Aye, I'll be going off. Keep an eye on her, Williams." Killian says as he finally walks away from the guard. His heart feels like it has been stabbed twenty times and yet he is still able to move. He hasn't felt this type of pain since Milah died in his arms.

A stiff breeze brushes his cheek as he walks towards the tent where David and the others are in. He wonders if true love's kiss can really destroy darkness but Emma still looks the same. An eerie thought creeps into his mind and tries to ignore it, but the nagging thought persists. He wonders if she loves someone else or were those words that she told him before she was sucked into darkness empty words? He pushes the thought aside and enters the tent to find David, Henry, and Robin looking at a map with Sir Lancelot.

"Where are the others?" Killian ask. David looks up to see Killian and smiles.

"Regina and Mary Margaret went to look around the village to find out what they villagers know about Merlin or at least have an inkling what could be in the forest." David answers

"How is she, my mom?" Henry ask. Killian walks towards him and places his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"She's a bit shook up, but she will be okay, alright?" Killian says reassuringly

"Can I go see her?" Henry ask

"Yeah, you'll see a stocky man guarding a door and you'll find her." Killian says as Henry is about to leave, Killian squeezes his shoulder hard.

"What is it?" Henry ask and Killian whispers in his ear

"She's not herself, mate. Be patient with her." Killian whispers then releases Henry. Henry nods then runs out of the tent. Killian notices David and Robin avert their eyes back to the map.

"Is it true what you said about her?" David ask while looking at the map.

"Aye, I fear that we're losing her to the darkness." Killian says despondently

"This is a curse, right?" Sir Lancelot ask

"Well it certainly isn't a blessing?" Killian quips as he looks at the knight.

"Well not to make this awkward, but didn't they say true loves kiss can fix any curse?" Sir Lancelot says and the uneasy feeling grasps his heart tight.

"Don't you think we tried that already?" Killian mumbles

"What?" David says in disbelief. It takes a while for David to absorb that Emma and Killian are dating. His inner father instinct flare up when he hears this.

"Do you think maybe she loves someone else?" Killian mutters softly. His words are low, but they heard him well. They hang their heads low fearing that this could be a possibility.

Killian brushes his head with his fingers and chuckles. They say love can be a blessing or a curse and he wonders which one he is presented with. He wonders if she is truly the one that will break that wall his has around his heart, because after Milah's death, he was fueled with anger and nothing else. However, once he saw Emma, the wall around his heart started to chip away little by little. He accepted the fact that he can love again, but is this second chance going to be ripped away from him?

He often wonders if Emma was just placed her to be a cruel joke for all his awful deeds; he wonders if a villain like him can be redeemed again. Emma told him that he is a hero, but doesn't the hero always find love and happiness in the end? If so, why is he getting the exact opposite?

"Hey, Killian, you okay there?" David ask worriedly and Killian shakes his head as a way to break him back to reality.

"I'm fine. Do we have a plan?" Killian ask as he walks towards the map. The map has a vivid picture of the village to the castle that Merlin is residing in. He sees a black line that starts from the end of the village then moves fluidly towards a stream, a cliff, and lastly a forest. The trek would take three days, but it looks doable.

"This is the longest, but safest route we can come up with. We might expect a few hazards, but then it wouldn't be an adventure." Sir Lancelot says

"Let's just pray that this almighty wizard does exist." Robin says

"Agree" David says afterwards. Sir Lancelot rolls up the map and hands it to David, he grabs it and places it near Mary Margaret's book bag

* * *

Emma P.O.V

I close my eyes then opening them again hoping this is just a nightmare, but it's not. Two innocent men died from my hands and I actually enjoyed it. I feel tainted as if no matter how hard I try to forget it, I could still feel the vibration of their heart in my heart. Their scared faces are forever in my memory and their agonizing screams fill my ears. I hear distant chatter outside my door, it distracts me for a moment and suddenly the door opens wide. I see Henry enter the hut and the guard entering inside.

"Sorry, milady, this boy says he knows you and given by his peculiar clothes, I thought so as well. I wanted to make sure if he is telling the truth." The guard says. I nod my head and the guard leaves Henry with me.

I want to hug him so badly, but I know he is afraid of me. He just stands there and looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes. He walks slowly towards me, but I back walk slowly.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whisper

"Mom?" Henry says and it hurts me gravely, but I refuse to harm him.

"Henry, please, keep your distance." I beg, but his stubborn nature gets the best of him and he runs towards me. His sudden contact shocks me, he hugs me so tight, but I don't mind it. I had to remain calm and collected, so I gathered every ounce of strength I possess and hug him back.

"We'll fix this, alright?" Henry says as he pulls away from the hug. The innocence in his eyes bring tears to my eyes, but I wipe them away. I failed him and so many people right now, but when I see him, I see light.

As I was about to speak I see someone open the door and it was Regina. I knew she is here to get Henry and I don't blame her. She stands at the door and looks at Henry then me.

"I figured he would be here." Regina says calmly, but Emma knows she is livid with her right now.

"He was just going to leave." I say trying to ease Regina's worries and Henry looks at me with confusion.

"You should go and eat something, by the looks of it outside, I think it's the afternoon." I added. He looks at me then starts to walk over to Regina. Regina places her hand on Henry's shoulder and looks back at Emma.

"We'll bring you something to eat." Regina declares then leaves with Henry. Silence and isolation isn't new to me, I sat down on the cold ground and bring my knees closer to me. I looked at my hands and notices that parts of my skin were beginning to change.

The change doesn't surprise me, I remembered Rumpelstiltskin had this skin when he was in the enchanted forest. I pointed my finger at it, a yellow light emits from my finger then hits my affected skin. I saw my skin going back to normal instantly, but it won't last long.

" _Magic always comes with a price, dearie._ " The Voice echoes in my head and I let out a faint scream.


	10. Chapter 10: Your Happy Ending

**So sorry about the delay, but Final's week is starting and I have been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a great day or evening.**

Regular story line

Regina and Henry leave Emma's hut to search for the others. Henry can sense the tension his mother has right now and he wonders if he provoked it even more. He nudges his mother's arm and she looks at him, she doesn't seem mad but Henry needs to say his words carefully.

"Are you okay?" Henry ask and his mother gives him a faint smile

"Okay this can be a good or bad thing." Henry mutters as his mother grabs him then hugs him tight.

" _Okay, good choice of words_." Henry thinks as he departs from the hug.

"You can't keep treating her as if she's a monster, mom." Henry says and analyzes his mother's face to see any signs of anger or shock, but it was a neutral reaction.

"We're not treating her like that, but you need have special precautions with her because she's currently not herself." Regina answers calmly and Henry nods

"I know, but we I hugged her, I saw her old self again. Mom, she's really fighting hard to keep the darkness at bay." Henry says softly as he notices some knights walking by them.

"I know, sweetie, but for now she needs to be at a safe distance so no more blood sheds." Regina responds calmly.

"But" Henry pleads

"No buts, Henry." Regina orders and Henry falls silent. He looks to see Robin Hood jogging towards them and surprises Regina by hugging behind her.

"Good news, we found a shorter way to reach Merlin's castle and Sir Lancelot has found us some huts where we can stay the night." Robins says happily

"I'm going to go see what they have for lunch so I get for my mom." Henry states as he walks away from them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Robin ask and Regina shakes his head

"He's upset about his mother's state and he wants us to stop treating her like this." Regina answers and Robin bites his lip as if he was deep in thought.

"Ah, quite a predicament. Give the boy his space for now, he will come around shortly. He will see that you are trying to protect him and the people around him." Robin assures and Regina gives him a smile.

"I hope you're right." Regina says as she leans close to kiss Robin on the cheek.

"Let's see what they have for lunch, m'lady." Robins utters then holds Regina's hand. They walk around the campsite until they found a long brown picnic table next to a large pot above a campfire. One of the knight was pouring some stew for the other knight's broken bowl. She saw Killian sitting on the picnic table bench staring thoughtfully into his bowl of stew, David and Mary Margaret waiting in line for their stew, and Henry walk with a bowl in his hand.

"Where are you going?" Regina ask as she sees Henry walking towards them.

"I'm going to give this to my mom then going to eat." Henry explains and starts walking away.

"He hates me." Regina declares softly

"Now you're overreacting." Robin quips

"Regina, love, the boy has a lot going on in his head and he sees his mother fighting to accept or reject this darkness. He is finding a way for himself to cope with this and he just needs space for now. He will come to you when the time is right." Robin explains

"But.."

"No buts, Regina" Robin interjects "Take a deep breath, love." Robin adds and she does so.

"Better?" Robin ask

"Just a bit." Regina confesses as they walk towards the line to get their stew. Regina sees Henry walking back empty handed then sits on the picnic table bench next to Killian. Killian looks at the boy worriedly as he rubs Henry's back.

Killian gives Henry his stew but Henry shakes his head because he doesn't want to take Killian's food. Killian persist again and Henry takes it reluctantly which makes Killian smiles as he sees the boy enjoy the stew.

"Regina? Robin?" Mary Margaret says as they both look at her with David holding two bowls in each hand.

"We got you food, so come sit with us." David says as Regina and Robin leave the line to go eat with Mary Margaret and David. The four sit on the picnic table bench and notice Killian doesn't' have a bowl.

"Doing okay there, Captain?" David ask and Killian looks at David with a sly smile.

"Aye, I will be finding my hut to rest for morrow." Killian declares as he gets up.

"Wait, can I bunk with you tonight?" Henry ask and Killian is taken aback.

"You want to bunk with the smelly pirate?" Killian jokes

"That wasn't me talking, I know you bathe frequently." Henry laughs

"Easy, mate, I know you didn't mean that. You answer your previous question, you can bunk with me." Killian says as he tussles Henry's hair.

"Let's go see which one is ours." Killian ask and Henry gets up eagerly to follow him.

"It's nice to see them bonding." Mary Margaret says

"Yes, Capitan Guyliner has now recruit a new shipmate." Regina retorts

"Regina, Killian is not all bad. He truly cares for Henry and always protects him." David replies as scoops the stew then eats it.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry." Regina apologizes as she stirs her stew. Robin rubs her back to comfort her.

The group eat their stew and talk throughout the afternoon. They share some stories and some laughs until the sun starts to set on the horizon. They all get up to as one of the knights starts clean the table then leaves to go clean then by a stream that deep into the forest. Killian and Henry find one hut that seems comfortable for the both of them. They find two mattress on the ground with two blankets on top of them. The room seems bright because of the intense sunlight beaming through but it didn't matter.

Killian and Henry walk into the hut so they can both start getting comfortable. Killian closes the door and looks around the barren hut.

"I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, alright?" Killian ask and Henry nods his head

"Why did you want to bunk with me instead of with your mother or with Emma's parents?" Killian ask as he looks at the boy

"I just wanted to get some space from my mom and I figured you will be sleeping alone and thought you might want company. I figured you and I are kinda lost right now and maybe we can find some comfort with each other." Henry confesses and Killian walks towards Henry then looks into his brown eyes, he reminds him of Baelfire.

"You remind me so much of your father. He was a brave one when he sailed with me and eager to learn. You both share the same love for Emma when she needed it the most. You're a brave lad, Henry." Killian says with a smile

"Really?" Henry ask

"Aye, you'll make a fine man or maybe Captain." Killian says as he plays with Henry's hair. Henry moves closer to him and hugs me tight.

"We'll save her, Killian. You both deserve your happy endings." Henry whispers softly as Killian wraps his arm around the boy then hugs him back.

"Don't forget, Henry, you deserve a happy ending too." Killian corrects and henry smiles.


	11. Chapter 11: It's Not a Proposal

Regular Story Line: Camelot

As the evening sun starts to set, many of the knights starts to head to their huts to sleep. Some of the knights are still mourning for their fallen brothers while others are sharping their swords. Mary Margaret and David decide to take a quick stroll around the forest, Regina and Robin decide to take a stroll as well, but they go in a different direction. Killian and Henry stay behind to say good night to Emma or at least try to talk to her again. Killian and Henry leave their hut and start to walk towards Emma's hut, however once they arrive, Williams wasn't there.

"Oye, where did William's go?" Killian ask. The new guard is a scrawny man, but he looks determined to fight no matter what happens. He has a clean shaved face with sharp features. His eyes were light brown and his hair was jet black.

"Sorry for the confusion, Mate, but Williams needed to relieve himself." The guard says shyly

"Ah, may we see the lady inside that hut?" Killian ask as the guard looks at him and Henry.

"Milady, do you know a pirate and a young lad wearing odd clothing?" The guard ask through a small opening in her door then looks at them.

"You may enter." The guard says as he steps away from the door then opens it for Killian and Henry. Killian and Henry enter the hut to see Emma sitting on the bed wrapping a blanket around herself.

Henry walks up to her to give her a tight hug, she's shocked, but she returns the hug. His warmth helps her forget that she's the Dark One, but she doesn't want to hurt him or anyone anymore.

"How are you holding up?" Henry ask as he withdraws from the hug.

"I have seen better days." Emma replies while she avoids his gaze.

"You need to hold one a little longer, Love." Killian reassures but his words hurt her heart. How can you hold on when you want to run and protect your loved ones?

"Your actions are going to get you killed. Maybe its best that I just…" Emma says before Henry interjects

"You just what? We're not leaving you or killing you, mom." Henry interjects. Emma looks at her son and smiles wide.

"You've always been stubborn like me, but it won't work out for anyone. Someone is going to get hurt and it'll be my fault." Emma says sadly. Killian walks towards her then places his hand on her shoulder.

"Have faith in him and everyone here." Killian says as he removes his necklace then holds the ring in his ring.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Emma questions as her face starts to blush.

"Relax, Swan, I'm not proposing. This ring has saved me countless times and is the reason I am a survivor, so I want you to have it." Killian says as he places the necklace around her neck.

"But why?" Emma questions

"If I'm not around, I want you to hold on to the ring to feel safe. I want you to know that I will always be there if not physically then in spirit." Killian says as Emma places her hand on his hand.

"Thank you, Killian." Emma says sincerely. She gets up from the bed then kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, Killian." Emma whispers

"Love you too, Emma." Killian whispers as he hugs her tight. The darkness that lives inside Emma is weakening as she embraces Killian tight.

Emma withdraws from the hug then walks towards Henry, she pulls him close then kisses him on his forehead. Although, she never was there for him until he found her, she truly loves her son and will protect him no matter what. She looks down at Henry then smiles.

"Henry, I know I was never there for you when you were younger but I do love you with all my heart, alright? You are the reason I started to believe in magic and I want to thank you for that." Emma says softly

"I'm glad to have found you, mom." Henry says as he starts to tear up a bit then embraces his mother. The darkness is getting weaker inside Emma when she hugs Henry, but she knows it will bounce back quickly. She lets go of Henry then looks at Killian.

"It's getting late, you too should start heading back to the huts." Emma declares and Killian nods.

"Please take care of him." Emma says and Killian nods

"I assure you I will protect him no matter what, Swan." Killian reassure.

"Thank you." Emma says as Killian and Henry leave her alone in the hut. Emma starts to hold onto the ring Killian gave her tight and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I need to do this." Emma whispers to herself as she watches the sky becomes darker and darker.

Emma looks through the window to see some of the knights are heading to their huts to sleep. She waits for a few more minutes then walks towards the door, she notices it's the new guard still and with a flick of her wrist she is able to control the guard. She tells me to open the door for her and he does so, afterwards she puts him under a sleeping spell. She moves her hand in an elegant manner which causes everyone to stay motionless for a while.

She starts to run through the base until she can find her Parent's hut. As she is running, she feels a magnetic pull from one hut and walks towards it. She opens the door to find her parent's sleeping soundly, she feels the pull much stronger now the closer she gets inside. She walks towards her father then lift his head from the pillow, she feels under the pillow to feel something cold and metallic, she pulls it out from the pillow, and it is the dagger. She places her father's head gently back to the pillow then leaves the hut quickly.

She heads towards where he hut is and makes a false substitute inside then closes the door. She walks to the end of the base that leads towards the forest then from a safe distance, she brings everything back to normal. As painful it is to leave everyone behind, she wants to end this before the Darkness takes over again. She looks down at her skin and sees it starting to look like rumple's skin when he was in the Enchanted Forest. She then starts walking away from the base while clutching onto Killian's ring.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I got the idea of the ring from watching the show and I always liked the idea of Emma having something to remind her of Killian when she's feeling down.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sleep

Regular story line: Camelot forest

The moon illuminates the forest with an eerie but soothing glow as Emma trudges through the forest. She wants to get to the castle before they do and she wants to personally deal with this manner on her own. The darkness has now gotten control of her heart due to the two killings she did with her hands. Since she is indeed immortal, she can handle whatever this forest has and if she does get hurt then she can easily heal herself. Her guilty conscious is overshadowed by greed and power.

All sense of right and wrong is sweep under the rug as each passing minutes goes by. Her white skin is turning leathery with a green tint, just like Rumpelstiltskin. With a flick of a wrist, a dark red smoke engulfs her and once it is gone, she's wearing a long black cloak with a hood on.

" _Once we get rid of this sorcerer, we can finally be able to live our lives without fear."_ The voice says as Emma nods her head.

Emma doesn't feels fatigue as she embraces the darkness, which enhances her desire to eliminate the sorcerer. She feels something cold on her chest as she looks down to see Killian's ring bouncing along to each step she makes. She stops in her tracks then grasps the ring in her hand.

" _Attachments like this hinder your true potential; dispose it!"_ The voice commands.

"I can't, I just can't." Emma whispers as she feels the cold ring in her hand. This ring supposedly makes Killian safe but the story behind this ring might send chills down people's back, but to Emma, it provides warmth.

" _Leave it or you will suffer."_ The voice warns but Emma continues to walk ignoring the warning.

The longer Emma walks, the tighter she grasps Killian's ring. Suddenly, Emma stops in her tracks to see a rushing river in front of her. She can either teleport herself to the other side or attempt to walk through the water. She steps closer then places her hand inside the river, it is cold and deep. She closes her eyes and starts to picture her destination, she is soon at the other side of the river.

On the other side, she turns to the left and walks until she finds a soft patch of leaves on the ground. She looks around to see the forest filled with trees with tiny buds on the branches then on her left hand side she sees a family of deer sleeping soundly unaware of her presence. A small smile creeps upon her face as she see two fawns sleeping next to their mother.

" _Are you yearning for something?"_ The voice ask

"They're so peaceful." Emma whispers hoping not the wake the family

" _When this is done, you can have that too."_ The voice says and Emma smiles

"One day." Emma utters as she lays down on the soft patch of grass. By the way her legs ache, she knows she walked far enough from the base and hopefully has a great head start. As she closes her eyes, a low hum resonates throughout the forest, it's soft and soothing to her ears.

* * *

Regular story line: Sir Lancelot's base

Although the sleeping spell has been lifted, Killian is wide awake staring at the ceiling. Something was off when he was with Emma, there was something not right about her mood today. No matter how long he thought of this, he is never able to find a suitable answer. He turns to look at Henry sleeping soundly and curses how Henry can sleep so peacefully without any worries. However, Killian is happy to see him sleeping and hoping he isn't having any nightmares.

Given the circumstances, Henry is functioning well and Killian is thankful for that. Deep down Killian knows Henry has the strong will from both his parents and obviously their stubborn nature. Killian smiles at the sleeping boy then resumes looking at the ceiling, he places a hand on his bare chest to feel something missing then remembering he gave his ring to Emma. He starts to smile at her reaction when he handed it to her and how he hopes one day to do it again to her, but with an actual ring. He just hopes that Emma will want to spend her life with him and hopefully, Henry will be fine with the idea.

He truly does love Henry like a son and hopes that Henry looks at Killian as someone he can trust. Killian uses her good hand to find his flask on the floor, but retracts it back. He wants to have a clear head tomorrow and doesn't want to start drinking as a way to fall asleep. He truly doesn't want to see the look of disdain on Regina's face if he were to wake up from a hangover or see the face of disappointment on Emma's face if she were to see him in that state. Two angry mother's and once hangover pirate are not a great match for Killian, so he resumes to look at the ceiling.

From countless hours at staring at the ceiling, Killian starts to feel a wave of drowsiness hit him. The anxiety he feels inside starts to diminish a bit as he is able to relax. He truly wants this mission to end for Emma's sake because he knows she is the one suffering the most. Killian starts to feel at ease for once as his breathing pattern returns to normal and his eyes start closing for once. Once his eyes are closed, darkness welcomes him as he starts to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: It's a Fake

Regular story line: Camelot forest

Emma wakes up to see a crystal blue sky united with a gentle cold breeze. Emma gets up to find something to eat or pick at before she starts her walk to Merlin's castle. She finds an apple tree on her right hand side, she lifts her finger at the tree then a lightcomes from her finger which causes the apple to fall off. She walks towards the apple then picks it up with her hand and notices that her hand has a leather green texture. She didn't scream nor did she whine about it because she can't prolong the change anymore.

" _You didn't scream_?" The voice ask

"I knew it was going to happen, besides I have other things to worry about." Emma says as she bites down onto the apple then continues walking. She unknowingly squeezes Killian's ring then lets out a sigh.

"I tried, Killian." Emma whispers then drops her apple and continues to walk forward.

* * *

Regular story line: Base

Killian is the first to wake up once the morning sun hits his face. He turns over to see Henry is still sleeping soundly and smiles as he gets up to get dress. He didn't truly sleep until halfway through the night but he is grateful that Henry got to sleep. Killian leaves the hut to go see if Emma is awake and hopefully she slept well. Killian notices that some of Sir Lancelot's men have already awoken and have begun serving breakfast, which is probably stew.

Killian reaches Emma's hut and notices that another guard is watching the hut. The is guard a muscular man with no facial hair and is slightly taller than Killian; he walks towards the man and hopes he doesn't make it difficult.

"Where did the other man go?" Killian ask as the man looks at him.

"His shift ended so I'm taking his place." The guard says with a smile.

"How is she doing?" Killian ask

"She's sleeping soundly." The guard answers.

"Thank you, mate." Killian says as he leaves the guard alone. Killian leaves then heads towards a long table to see a group of guards that are serving stew again.

Killian reluctantly grabs a bowl and forces himself to eat something even though he doesn't feel like eating anything at the moment. David and Margaret walk up to Killian and greet him with a smile.

"Sleep well?" David ask

"Barely, I manage to sleep later on but the boy slept well and that's what matters." Killian answers. Mary Margaret turns around to see Henry walking towards them with groggy eyes.

"And he awakens!" David exclaims happily

"Kinda hard to sleep in with the sun hitting you and chirping birds." Henry replies

"Nature's alarm clock. Are you going to eat?" Mary Margaret ask

"Yeah, but let me check on my mom." Henry says as he is about to walk towards Emma's hut

"I went to check on her earlier and she's still sleeping." Killian says as he continues eating his stew. Henry nods his head then goes to get breakfast with Mary Margaret and David. Regina and Robin have a bowl of stew in their hands as they sit in front of Killian.

"When do we plan on leaving?" Killian ask

"After we finish packing our supplies and we move out." David states as he walks toward the table with a bowl in his hand.

"How quaint, a family hiking trip." Regina mutters as she eats her stew.

"Try being optimistic, it'll look good on you." Killian quips as he drops the spoon into the bowl. Regina gives me a sly smile then continues eating. After a few minutes of silence they finish eating to see a worried guard running towards them.

"They lady, she won't wake from her slumber!" The guard shouts. His words hit Killian like a train as he gets up from the table then dashes past the frantic guard to get to Emma. As they reach the hut, Killian grabs the guard's collar then shakes him.

"You were suppose to watch her!" Killian shouts as the guard quivers in fear.

"I never left my post, Captain. I only left to get you!" The guard mumbles as Killian releases him. David kicks down the door to see Emma sleeping on the bed. Mary Margaret holds Henry back so he doesn't see his mother in this state.

"Emma, wake up, Emma!" Killian shouts as he fights back any dark thoughts. He touches her but nothing happens. David walks then places his ear on her chest then frowns

"There's no heartbeat." David says sadly as Killian pulls Emma's body towards him and hugs her. She's cold as ice but it didn't matter to him as he holds on to her tighter.

Regina walks into the room while eyeing Emma's still body. Regina's hand emits a light glow from her hand then touches Emma; she vanishes from Killian.

"Mom!" Henry shouts worriedly

" What did you do?!" Killian ask frantically as Regina lifts her hand in front of her.

"David, check where you hid the dagger. Regina commands

"Why?" David ask as he turns to Regina

"Because this was a fake. If it was the real Emma then she wouldn't have disappeared." Regina explains as David leaves the room.

"Relax, it was a fake." Regina reassures but Killian stares blankly at the empty bed.

"It didn't feel fake." Killian mutters as he gets up from the floor. David runs to the door of the hut with a frantic look in his eyes.

"The dagger is gone! It was under my pillow and I would have felt someone taking it from me." David says as he catches his breath.

"Not if everyone was put under a sleeping spell." Regina says as she looks at Killian.

"Why would she leave?" Killian ask quietly

"What ever the reason is, it can't be good." Regina says as she starts to leave the room.

"We're moving now!" David demands as they leave the room to gather rations for the trip and pack their belongings. Killian notices Henry has a worried look on his face and he places his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, she still has some light in her and we will get it out." Killian reassures as Henry smiles then nods his head. They group leave the base and head to find Emma or Merlin's castle.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Will She Say Yes?

**Sorry about the long update but school got a bit hectic. Hope you enjoy the story and if you have a chance, leae a review. Hope you guys have a great morning/ afternoon/ evening. :)**

Regular story line: Emma

Emma is halfway to Merlin's castles as she keeps checking behind her to see if any of her friends are behind. Guilt consumes her the farther away she gets from her group but she has to continue for their sake and maybe hers. She lets the morning sun warm her body up as she thinks of a plan once she encounters the castle. Ahead of her she sees a path but something seems off. Once she reaches the path she gives a swift flick of her wrist to see a trap placed there with sharp thorns underneath with a clear tint escaping from the thorns; it's poison.

Emma gives a soft chuckle as she produces a fireball from her hand and aims it at the trap. She watches the thorns burns slowly as she watches their ashes fly above her. She walks around the trap and continues to walk.

* * *

Regular Story Line: Group

Killian and the others continue their journey to either reach Merlin's castle before Emma or find Emma but they all know she will be there before them. Killian walks besides David hoping to find any traces of Emma. David glances at Killian and notices that he's not wearing a ring around his neck.

"Didn't you have a ring around your neck?" David ask as Killian looks at him.

"Ah, that thing, I gave it to Emma to give her some comfort." Killian answers as David raises his eyebrow

"You gave her a ring?" David questions as he looks at Henry looking at Killian with a curious look in his eye.

"Aye, but don't jump to conclusion like her. I didn't propose to her since I know I should ask her father for her hand in marriage." Killian quips as David shakes his head.

"So do you have any plans with her after we find her?" David ask

"The protective father look is quite charming on you. However to put your mind at ease, I will not pressure Emma anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. When I know she's ready, I will be sure to tell you and your wife." Killian reassures as David nods his head.

"Are we getting closer to this castle?" Regina ask as she walks besides Mary Margaret and Henry.

"Not yet, Love, but we're going at a decent pace." Robin answers as he jogs towards David to show him the map.

"So far if we walk straight we should see a stream or a river up ahead." Robin informs as he shows David the map.

"You mean the one over there?" Henry points out as the group looks at a calm river in front of them.

"Wait, look at the ground." Mary Margaret orders as the group looks at the ground to notice small footsteps in front of them.

"We're at the right track in finding Emma." David says with a sigh of relief.

"She's safe." Killian and Henry say in unison. Regina looks at the group then closes her eyes and suddenly they are all at other side of the river.

"I refuse to walk with soaked clothing." Regina confesses as she begins to walk ahead of them.

"She does have a point." Killian whispers as they jog towards Regina.

* * *

Regular story line: Emma

After burning the thorns from the previous trap, Emma so far hasn't encountered another one yet. She looks around vigilantly her surrounding so she won't get caught by surprise. She wonders how many more traps she will encounter but her question is soon answered as she walks into a clear thread. The slight touched causes an array of arrows shooting from both sides. Emma quickly emits a bright light from both her hands to deflect the arrows from hitting her.

One by one the arrows descend to the ground and she catches her breathe. Even though she is immortal, the thought of being impaled made her heart beat rapidly. She looks at the mess of arrows on the floor then slowly walks away. She knows that disarming the traps would let them know that she has been here but the thought of Henry or anyone in her group being poisoned or shot with an arrow made her heart stop. The thought of someone dying from these traps that she can easily disarm would kill her. She walks away from the traps and wonders if she were to stay with the group, how many of them would have been wounded or worse, killed?

* * *

Regular story line: Group

After walking all morning, the group decides the take a five minute break to catch their breath. David notices Henry has been getting closer to Killian lately which makes him smile. He sees a warm smile on Killian's face when he is talking with Henry and they both need each other's support right now. David leans towards Mary Margaret's ear and whispers softly.

"Really? You think so?" Mary Margaret says quietly but her eyes show excitement.

"I think so. He joked about me giving him the go to marry her but we know that's coming around eventually." David says as he looks over to Killian and Henry.

"Do you think she will say yes?" Mary Margaret ask

"I think so. He has made her really happy these past few months and has stick by her when she became the Dark One." David answers and Mary Margaret nods.


	15. Chapter 15: Will You Make It Before Me?

**We're almost done with the story! :)**

Regular story line: Woods

The group trudges along the quiet woods feeling confident that they are going at a great pace. However, the further they walk into the woods, they notice more traps are disarmed. Killian smiles knowing that Emma is still safe but then worries how ahead she has gotten. If she plans to execute Merlin, then there is no way they can save her from the Darkness. Henry senses Killian's uneasiness and nudges him a bit until they met eye to eye.

"Remember, she still has some light inside of her." Henry reassures as Killian smiles.

"Aye, you're right." Killian says as he tussles Henry's hair. David looks at the setting sun and stops in his tracks.

"What's wrong" Mary Margaret ask as stands next to him.

"Think we should set camp here then head out tomorrow." David announces as Mary Margaret nods her head.

"Alright, I'll get the firewood." Robin declares.

"I'll go with you." Henry adds as he walks with Robin into the woods.

"This should be interesting." Regina sighs as she notices Mary Margaret and David discussing about how to divide the work between getting food and making something for everyone to sleep on.

"Killian, come with me so we can find something to eat." David says as he looks at Killian.

"You're only using me for my hook." Killian quips as he walks towards David.

"Gives us the upper hand." David laughs as the two head into the woods leaving Mary Margaret and Regina alone.

"I suppose you want me to help?" Regina ask

"Glad you ask. We should try to make something to guard the fire from burning out." Mary Margaret says as Regina emits a fireball from her hand.

"Well, we have a fire now." Mary Margaret smiles as she hears a rustling from her side. She prepares her arrow then relaxes when she sees its Henry and Robin carrying some branches in their arms.

"Sorry." Mary Margaret apologizes as she puts down her arrow. Robin and Henry dump the firewood in a few feet behind Mary Margaret then Regina throws her fireball into the pile.

A bright flame warms the group as they see the sun setting down lower into the ground. With a quick flick of her wrist, a small stone hut sits behind the flame guarding it from any harsh wind.

"Great idea, Regina." Mary Margaret smiles as Regina feels a smile creep along her face.

"Didn't think you will the camping type." Henry says

"I'm not nor will I ever be for a while." Regina answers.

"Give it time, love. I'm sure I can change your mind." Robin smiles as he walks towards Regina and wraps his arms around her.

"If you keep this up, we won't be needing a fire tonight." Regina whispers as she kisses Robin's cheek.

"I think the fire is just a bonus but I know it won't warm me up as much." Robin whispers as Regina blushes.

"Good news is that we found a stream nearby." David announces as he emerges from the woods with bunch of fish in his hand. Killian later on emerges with a small load in his hand.

"Why so did you bring so much fish?" Henry ask as Mary Margaret sprawls a blanket on the floor.

"You never know if anyone wants seconds." David answers as he and Killian drop the fish onto the blanket.

"I think you got more than enough." Mary Margaret confesses

"If we have leftover, I'll dump them far away from our site." David reassures as Mary Margaret nods her head.

The sky has a beautiful pink and orange tint from above as the group starts cooking the fish. Killian looks at the sky then instinctively grabs a hold of his chest where his ring used to be and gives a faint smile. He knows he gave the ring to Emma but he can't help but wonder if she is okay and hopes that she won't do anything rash.

When night falls, the group begins to retire for the night but Killian is still wide awake. He takes the opportunity to dump the remaining fish they have and walk into the woods.

"Be careful out there." David says as he notices Killian walking away.

"I'll be fine, mate." Killian reassures as he walks into the woods and David goes to sleep next to Mary Margaret.

A full moon helps illuminate Killian's path as he walks deeper into the woods and starts slashing some trees to help him find his way back to the site. He finds a small clearing and dumps the fish there, but as he is about to turn, something catches his eyes. He turns his attention to a dark figure standing in front of him. The dark robe conceals their feature but he isn't letting his guard down.

"Going out for a night stroll?" Killian ask as he approaches the figure but the figure steps back. The sudden movement causes a shining light emit from their chest revealing it to be a ring, Killian's ring.

Killian's heart stops for a moment as he notices his ring around the figures neck. As he steps closer to make sure, the figure takes two steps back.

"Emma, is that you?" Killian ask as he walks forward.

"STAY BACK." The figure demands as Killian stops in his tracks.

"Answer me, please?" Killian begs as he tries to extend his hand.

"She's gone!" The figure answers as Killian feels his heart stop. He walks closer hoping it is Emma under that cloak.

"No, she isn't gone. She has my ring and it is supposed to protect her." Killian corrects as he quickly grabs the figure's arm.

"It can't protect her from the darkness." The figure adds as it turns their head away from Killian.

"Please, tell me where you got that ring?" Killian ask as he notices the figure cower from his words and trying not to speak.

"Emma, remove the cloak, please." Killian pleas as he lets go of her arm.

"You don't want to see me." Emma mutters as she avoids his gaze.

"Who are you to decide that, love?" Killian ask as Emma turns her head slowly. Killian catches a glimpse of a green leather like texture on Emma's face but isn't angry or upset, he was just worried about her.

"Let me see your face again." Killian ask as he extends his hand to the hood of her cloak then gently brings it down. Her white smooth skin is now green and leather like but he isn't shocked by it.

"You're not shocked?" Emma ask as she notices his loving eyes meet hers.

"You won't chase me away, love." Killian whispers as he caresses her face.

"Please come back with us." Killian says softly as Emma touches his hand.

"I can't, I will do this on my own." Emma says as she looks into his eyes then painfully removes his hand from her cheek.

"Whatever you plan on doing on your own will just end in bloodshed. You don't have to do this alone." Killian reassures

"I know what you plan on doing to me once we get there and I won't allow it." Emma confesses as she steps away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Killian ask as he fears the answer.

"You want to kill me if I refuse to remove the darkness then you have merlin dispose it." Emma answers.

"Believe what you what, but you know that's not true." Killian says as he wonders if the darkness is influencing her to act like this.

"We're both getting close to Merlin's castle and just to be fair, I will rest like you and the others. Question is will you be there on time to stop me?" Emma ask

"You know the answer to that already." Killian says with a sly smile as Emma disappears in front of him as he says that. He turns his back and begins to walk back to the site and hopes that him and the others will make it there on time before her.


	16. Chapter 16: Home

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story and have a great day/evening/night. :)**

Regular Story line: Woods

Killian dashes through the forest rapidly making his way back to the camp site. His heart is racing as he reaches the campsite and smiles to see everyone is still awake. Killian catches his breath as David walks towards him and places his hand on Killian's back.

"She…she was there." Killian mutters as he lifts his head to meet David's eyes.

"Emma?" David questions with a shocked expression on his face.

"Aye, but she vanished again." Killian confesses as he stands up straight.

"What did she say?" Mary Margaret ask as she worries about the answer

"She said let's see who gets to the castle first." Killian answers as he remembers her white skin how becoming green like a crocodile.

"This isn't going to end well." Regina states as she wearily glances at the group

"She said she will start moving in the morning." Killian says as David sighs

"We'll move first thing in the morning." David announces but Killian doesn't agree

"We should start moving to get a head start." Killian argues

"We don't know how close or how far she is to the castle. There's no point in rushing this now." Robin reassures as Killian stay quiet. Although the group went to sleep, Killian still has lingering thoughts about Emma and hopes that they make it in time before Emma makes her move.

* * *

 **Morning**

Regular story line

As the morning sun rises, the group wakes up immediately and pick on fresh berries from a nearby bush. Once they finished eating, they begin to dash across the forest to find Merlin's castle. The trip is tiresome as they dodge incoming branches, cross deep streams, and steep hills. However, in two hours they encounter a large gray castle a few feet away from them. They notice that the guards are standing stiffly in front of a closed wooden door.

"Seems like Emma didn't reach them yet." David states as he watches the guard vigilantly.

"How should we proceed?" Robin ask as Mary Margaret gets a sick feeling in her stomach.

That's actually a good question." David says as he starts to formulate a plan.

" something isn't right." Regina adds as Mary Margaret moves towards the castle to catch a better glimpse.

"They're not moving…." Mary Margaret mutters as they proceed towards the guards to notice that they have a blank gaze.

"She's here!" David shouts as Regina shoots a fireball at the door causing it to break instantly.

"I was aiming for a quieter approach." David quips as they enter the castle to see many guards on the floor and various disarmed traps.

A distant shriek guides the group to see a shock dark skin male with deep brown eyes looking at Emma with fear. However, his composure seems to relax when he sees the group inside the room with them.

"Emma, is that you?" David ask as he walks closer to his daughter with caution.

"Emma, please look at me?" David begs as he is now face to face with his daughter. Mary Margaret walks towards her husband and daughter feeling elated to see her daughter is here.

"Sweetie, we're here to help you. Please don't do this." Mary Margaret pleads

"No, it's all a lie. You just want to kill me like I'm sort of monster." Emma retorts

"That's not true, we took you here to help you. You're my child and I want to get rid of the one thing that keeping you from finding your happiness." Mary Margaret argues with a gentle tone. Emma remains speechless as she looks back at the young man. He is a tall black man with a fit built. He has dark brown eyes and clean shaven.

"This isn't who you are Emma." The Man lectures

"You don't know that." Emma barks

"I do and it's time for you to stop and fight the darkness out." The Man says

"Who are you exactly?" Regina ask as the man looks at her then smiles.

You pick an interesting time to ask that question. I'm Merlin, the one Emma was trying to you know, eliminate." Merlin says as he stares at Emma.

"You hesitated when you saw them come in. You can handle the guards or anyone else so why hesitate now?" Merlin states as he walks closer to Emma but Emma places her hand in front of her. Killian races to her then places his hand on her arm.

"Please, don't do this." Killian begs as he slowly removes her hood then looks into her eyes and smiles.

"I can't fight it anymore." Emma cries as tears form in her eyes.

"You're stubborn like me so when has that stopped you. You never back down from a fight and I know there's some light inside you." Killian reassures as he brushes away a loose strand of her hair.

"Killian…." Emma whispers as Henry walks towards them and hugs his mother tight.

"I've missed you so much. You have to come back with us, please?" Henry whispers as his Emma hesitantly hugs Henry back.

"You have a lot of fight in you, baby. You have to use all you have and beat the darkness out." Mary Margaret encourages as the light inside Emma suddenly starts to grow larger and stronger by the second.

The love she is feeling from her loved one is weakening the darkness. Merlin sense a dark vibe from Emma as starts to grab a small navy blue box with odd encryptions on the lid. Emma bends her knees from feeling lightheaded.

"Emma, love, speak to me?" Killian beg as he worries that she might end up like the clone she set up in the room.

"Stand back." Merlin orders as the group reluctantly walks away from Emma.

Her green color slowly fades to her normal skin tone. However, she looks pale as a dark figure leaves Emma through her mouth. As it escapes from her, her complexions starts turning back to normal. Once the darkness escapes, it looms over the group until Merlin opens the small box and absorbs the darkness inside.

Emma collapse on the ground with her eyes wide open. She hears footsteps racing towards her then a strong hand positions her to sitting position. Her eyes stare blankly at the wall as she hears people calling. She blinks then looks around the room then at her skin to see it is back to normal.

"Is it gone?" Emma says as she looks at Merlin

"Yes and locked away for good this time." Merlin reassures as David and Killian help Emma stand up. Emma clasp the ring around her neck as Killian smiles knowing it has provide her comfort.

"Are you alright?" Killian ask as Emma nods her head slowly

"Now that we locked that away, I believe you would want to go home?" Merlin ask as the group nods their head fervently.

"You're lucky I still have another one of this." Merlin says as he tosses a magic bean that Henry catches easily.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to clean up this place." Merlin says as he watches Henry throw the magic bean on the ground. The group fall through it then the hole vanishes in front of Merlin.

* * *

Regular story line: Storybrooke

The town is quiet as people casually walk to their homes or walking along the sidewalk enjoying the clear blue sky. A green hole appears in the sky as the people start to stop in their tracks from fear then see a group falling from the hole unto the ground. The townspeople relax once they see its Emma and her friends, but they sense something is different. As Emma gets up from the ground they notice a pleasant presence with her.

"Is everyone okay?" Emma ask as she helps Henry from the ground.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken." Henry answers as Emma gives him a warm smile.

"Welcome back home." Killian whispers as he hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused." Emma apologizes as her mother and father walk up to her. Killian retract from his hug as her parent hug Emma tightly.

"We're just glad you're okay now." David whispers as he places his hand on the back of his daughter's head.

"We love you, Emma." Mary Margaret whispers

"I love you too." Emma says as she returns the hug.


End file.
